


gold advice

by manny pardo (dismalisland)



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, OFF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismalisland/pseuds/manny%20pardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sucre needs some relationship help after developing a long-lasting crush on the queen, and she knows exactly who to go to.</p><p>edit tues april 8 2017: </p><p>this fanfic is so old dont read</p>
            </blockquote>





	gold advice

Sucre had never considered the Queen to be "Pretty", really. She had always looked up to her as a wonderful, majestic ruler who always seemed a bit off her rocker, but that was it. She never thought that the Queen whould leave her breathless and a bit confused. But she did. 

 

And she did it a lot. 

 

Sucre was young. She was about 20, which was a normal age for the people of their small little world. Her and her best friend, Zacharie, were the almost the same age. He was about 23. If she was younger, she would brush this crush on the Queen off as a "phase" and tell herself that she would get over it soon, and in the next 2 months, she would never speak or think of her again. But, no. It was different from that this time. Sucre wasn't 16 anymore and she thought she had figured herself out. She thought herself to be straight as can be and as set on her goals. She SEEMED attracted to guys when she helped Zacharie through HIS relationship troubles. But, that was before her and the Queen had close contact. She had only ever seen the Queen on TV Or from afar. She knew that people thought she was beautiful. Hell, people said she was an angel. And she probably was. But Sucre had never been able to see her up close, so what would she know? She couldn't be THAT amazing.

 

Sucre had never been so wrong in her life. It was a short introduction. A small hello. Her and Queen just happened to be with in Zacharie's range of reach. He had always told Sucre that the Queen was beautiful and that her hair was as soft as velvet. That her skin was as smooth as a newly cleansed face. That her form was of an hour glass. Sucre would always scoff, and give him a friendly little punch on the shoulder. "Pfttt. You have GOT to be joking. She can't be THAT pretty! If she was that pretty, she wouldn't even be able to go outside! people would be crawling all over her left and right!" But, none the less, Zacharie would smile, and close his eyes. "I have seen her up close, amiga. She's very beautiful. People do not go near because of her addons. They are strong, you know." She huffed. "Fine then, Zach! One day, when you see her, bring me over so i can see her to! I'll be the judge of her looks." And Zacharie would laugh, and smile, patting her on the back as he licked some sugar off of his finger from the bowl they always had near them during their little talks. "Alright then. I will do that." And 6 years later, he kept his promise.

 

Zacharie had been right. Her body was amazingly well shaped, and her hair, althought a bit raggily cut, was shiny and looked so damn wonderful. But the thing that amazed Sucre the most were her eyes. They had a beautiful purple tint to them, and they worked so damn well with her smile to make a masterpiece of a human. When they met, The Queen had been silent. She looked down at Sucre, and smiled. Her teeth were a pristine white, and her pupils gave Sucre a strange, light-hearted, heavenly feeling. It felt like she was slowly being carried away to her grave by angels. The Queen had noticed sucre staring at her, and laughed nervously. Sucre snapped out of it, and had quickly apologized. The Queen smiled, and shrugged. "It's no problem, dear. We all get a bit focused sometimes..." Sucre almost melted. She barely managed a smile, and barely mustured a wave as the queen walked away, her Addons following skirt. She stood frozen until Zacharie roughly shook her. She turned around to see her friend all packed up with his large backpack on his back. He had his mask lifted up, showing his pissy expression. He glared at her. "Sucre! What was that? You acted like a...like a...like a statue! The Queen was freaked, Sugs!" His expression dropped, and he looked defeated, a sad expression placed upon his face instead. He eventually sighed after getting no response from Sucre, and yanked her in the direction she was going.

 

She noticed the tug, and yelped. She noticed them walking toward the small part of zone 3 in which he lived, and sighed. "Zach, i'm not going in there if Ducky's in there." Zacharie sighed, and let go over her sleave, but trecked on, not waiting for her to catch up. "He wouldn't be. It's to early, I think. He usually comes home at 8:00 P.M. It's 6:00 P.M. 2 more hours, Sugs. And, who knows! Maybe he'll actually let you stay over this time."

 

That was a long while ago. 2 years ago, to be exact. 

 

Her stays at Zach's were now pretty constant. Batter still hated her with a burning passion, though. Especially because of the fact that she always called him B or Ducky. He had told her multiple times to stop, and just call him batter. But she didn't. He hated her for a lot more reasons, but that didn't stop zach from convincing batter to let her stay at the house. If it weren't for Zach and batter's strong relationship and Zacharie's extremely convincing way of speak, she would be dead. Really dead. Though, Batter had gotten an idea to start setting up meetings for the Queen and Sucre since he knew her personally. He told her that it would be wonderful and that it was full proof. She could speak to the queen and get to know her better. How wonderul, right? No. Not wonderful. Her crush on the queen just got bigger and bigger until she couldn't stop thinking about her. She needed help. Quickly.

 

It had been another normal day for each of them, but sucre had a lot on her mind. She needed to speak with someone she trusted. She kept quiet for a minute before perking up, a beaming smile on her face. She got up, and quickly ran up and out of the underground tunnel, her small little puppets that hung from her fingers clutched tightly in her palm in anticipation. She beamed as she ran toward zach at a pretty fast speed. He perked up, and noticed her running straight for him. He yelped, and when she reached him, he covered his face.

 

"Hey! Doofus! I need help!" She tapped zacharie on the shoulder until he uncovered his face. He regained his posture, and huffed. "That's what you made me have a miniture heart attack for? What's the "big thing" you need help with, sugs?" She was about to speak, but suddenly fell silent. How in the hell was she going to explain this to Zach? "Oh! i have a crush on royalty and she's like 20 years older then me but what evs lol!!!" Him being accepting wasn't the problem. It was how she was going to explain this. She sighed, and looked down at the ground. Her happy demenor suddenly fell, and she sighed. "Alright. Look. I have a crush on The Queen. I know, I know. Before your laugh at me, I have some rea-"

 

"It's fine."

 

".....Excuse me?"

 

"I said that it's fine. It's understandable, I guess." He shrugged. 

 

She smiled, and looked up at him. "Really....?"

 

"Really, Sugs. Now that i know what you're problem is, wanna go discuss it? I know what it's like." He smiled, and laughed a little before patting her on the shoulder. "What do ya say, hum?"

 

She smiled, and quietly sighed.

 

"Yeah, Zach."

 

"I don't even care if Ducky's home."


End file.
